Golden Eyes
by DeathRoseAlchemist032
Summary: Roy And Riza Want To Have A Kid But Dont Want To Go Through Pregnacy. So They Adopt. Sorry If It Sucks Its My First Story.  Rating MIGHT Go Up


My first Fanfiction!

Pairing-RoyxRiza Rating-K+ Sum-Roy and Riza want a child but don't want to go through pregnacy...So they adopt.

Chapter one-Golden Eyes _

Roy and Riza Walked Towards The Adoption Center,"Sure you want to do this Riza?" Roy asked his lovly Girlfriend She look back "I'm sure Roy" She said with a smile. They entered the adoption building.A plump woman sat behind a desk she had red-orange hair and wore glasses "How may I help you?" She asked the couple "We would like you to adopt a child please" Riza Told her sweetly. "Ok, Sir Will you please sign these?" She said looking at Roy who was spacing out, He quickly returned "Oh i'm sorry, sure" He apolligized "Ma'm You may see some of the children" She told Riza pointing down a hallway. Riza walked down the hallway untill she came to a colorful room filled with children and toys. "Hello Ma'm" Said a skinny, blonde woman. "Hello" Riza said while looking at some of the children. ", Look!" Yelled a Small Browned Hair child who looked to be about 5-6 Years old. "Ma'm there are more children outside with " She said "Thank you" Riza Said, And she walked she got out Roy Came after her,"Did you see any good children Riza?" Roy asked "No not yet." She awnswered, She looked at the children untill she heard a angels voice come from the trees, She quickly Turned her head to see a boy that had golden hair and golden eyes to match."Roy, Roy look" Riza told Roy while pointing to the trees,"What is it?","Look at that child by the trees." What they saw was unbeliveable A child ranged about 6-7 Years old was singing alone like an angel,"Ma'm You must be , Am i correct?" Riza asked the woman "Yes I am " She told Them "I don't want to be a bother but will you tell me about the child over there?" Riza pointed towards the child. "Oh. Thats Edward, He was put here 5 years ago. His mother died and his father left and his brother died too, He never talks to anyone about it or really talks to nobody." She said, Riza almost cried but she did with a little tear. They look back at the young child he was still couldn't make out the words but it must be angelic. Riza walked over to the young boy, what she didn't notice was the auto-mail limbs. "Hello Young man" she said as sweetly as she could. The boy raised his right arm and moved it in a "Hello" fasion, Then slightly tried to hide his face."Dont worry I won't hurt you" She said. The boy decied to brave up and talk. "Hello" He quietly said he voice was as angelic as his singing. Riza smiled "I'll be right back!" She promised the boy. and walked off to Roy. "Roy,I found the perfect child!" She Told Roy with excitment in her voice. "Ok,ok Riza calm down." Roy said, He added "But may I meet him first", Riza told him " 'Cours Silly" They walked back to the boy who now was hugging a stuffed kitty cat. "This is Roy" she told the child. "My name is Ed." he said in his angelic voice. Roy asked the boy "Well Ed do want to come home with us?' Ed spirts brighton that exact moment. He was finally getting a new family.

Chapter 2-New Family _

After they signed the adoption papers, they got Ed's stuff (Wich wasn't much just 3 toys and 2 pairs of clothes)  
They got in the car, Riza decied to sit in the back with Ed."So Ed how old are you?" Riza asked "Im 6" he said quietly. A few minutes of silence and Roy finally home They got out of the car...well Ed mostly jumped out in excitment. A two story house with a big backyard...Annnddd A dog!  
Ed silently look at the dog, dog looked back, Ed Dog Ed Dog Ed Do-Glomp. Ed giggled crazly while the dog let him scratch his belly, Riza watched the moment with Black Hyate [Sp? :o Uh oh] and Ed. She almost laughed herself, Then Ed yawned. 'He must be tired' Riza thought. She went over to him, "Hey Ed, Are you tired?" she asked "Yeah" he said while yawning. "Ok you can take a nap then I'm giving you a bath" She said sweetly. she picked up the boy and took him to the guest bedroom, She laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead and left him to nap. Roy saw Riza. "Hey Riza where Ed?" Roy asked while he kissed her head."Sleeping in the guest room" She told Roy while trying to swat the Perv away.(A/N I'm so sorry i couldn't resist x3) "Kay" He said. (A/N Ok i'm too lazy to type so i'll tell you what happend, Ed woke up,and riza gave him a bath and they all went to bed)

Chapter 3-Seeing Central Office

After they all got dressed, Riza,Roy And Ed all got into the car and drove to central Office...Ok your wondering why Roy and Riza brought Ed it is beacause the can't keep a 6 year old at the house alone while thay were at work all day."Ok Ed some rules about Central Office Ok?..Ok first rule:Don't bother Us unless your dying or bleeding, or have a broken limb,Second: Make sure you don't get a Death Death hug from Alex Armstong." Roy told him Edward swollowed a lump in his Neck. They Arrived at Central. Roy Saluted to the Lt.'s Then a tall Blond Man with tabaco in his mouth came around the corner. He took out the tabaco to say somthing, "Well whos this lil' guy?" Havoc asked the Short (A/N DONT KILL ME EDWAAARRDDD) child. Ed was mad/super angry at Havoc for calling him short,Ed clapped his hands and hit them to the floor a staff appeared. Ed gave Havoc a Call-Me-Short-Again-And-You-Won't-See-Tommorow glare. Havoc Gulped,Put the tabaco back in his mouth and backed away slowly...Roy and Riza were laughing so hard it made Furey,Falman,Hughes,Armstrong and to stare. Riza stared at Hughes and gave him a My-Child-Pwns-Better-Than-Your-Child-So-Ha glare. Hughes Gulped and did the same thing Havoc did, Backed away slowly and put the pictures back in and Riza Snickered while Ed put the Mysterest Staff away and they walked to the office. While Ed was drawing a Kitty Cat on a peice of paper he decied to show his mommy (A/N Alright i know Ed hasn't ajusted yet but i making him call them mommy and daddy for now on .) "Mommy Look at the kitty cat I drew!" Ed said as he ran to Riza who was talking to Bradly."My, my Ed that is a cute kitty cat you drew." Riza said with a smile, Bradly Grinned at the Picture.'It's good to see Riza smile' Thought started giggling beacause Riza was tickleing him.A nice small new family.

Chapter 4-Check up _

Roy thought it was time to give Ed a check up, So Roy deicied to call to make a docters Apointment. Roy called the docters office, Ring...Ring..."Comon fricken Phone" Roy said angryly...Ring..."Hello" Said the docter on the other line."Hi, this is Roy Mustang i would like to make an appointment for Ed Mustang." Roy said throught the reciver."Ok sir, bring him in at..hmm...5:40" Said Dr. "Okay" Roy said and put down the phone to end the call. Roy yelled up the stairs "Ed. Please Come down here i have a suprise!" Ed came running down the stairs"What is it Daddy?" I made a docters apointment because you need one" Ed face went pale...He almosted fainted "Noo Edward doesn't want to go!" Ed cried in a temper tamtrum like way, Then he started to cry. Roy went over and made circle on his back to stop him from crying, he stop a little only a few tears and some sniffles came. "Ok Ed do you want to tell me why you don't want to go to the docters?" Roy asked parent like, Ed shook his head 'yes' "Well it was back 3 years when i was 3" he said quietly

FlashBack "Mommy!" Ed cried He looked at the docters "You doctors know nothing" he yelled at them "Doctor Willom (Holy crap weird name O.O) Please take him to the waiting room" Said one of the Doctors. One of the doctors picked up the little Blonde Child. "B-B-But I want to see my mommy!" Edward yelled while struggling out of the doctors Tight Grip. "Sorry Kid but your mother is very sick you might wanna stay in here." Doctor Willoms Told the Struggling Child. Edward knew his mother was very Sick, His brother died of it also when Edward was 2 And Al was only 1. Once the doctor left his guard down Edward Jumped out of his grasp and Ran (And Littlrely Ran!) To his mother's room. When he got there, His eyes widdened too the Size of Dinner Plates, The Heart monitar Was beeping at one long noise whitch only meant one thing...His Mother Was Dead. He saw 3 Doctors Walk out of His mother room. He stared at them. He cried and fell on his knees.

End the No-So magical Flashback 


End file.
